warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht (Cover in infobox door mij (Avondpoot)/ Anne-dekeyser op Deviantart) HOOFDSTUK 1 Het was laat in de nacht. Avondpoot sliep rustig, haar dikke donkerbruine pels dik opgezet tegen de kou. het leerlingenhol was niet echt waterdicht en nu was het aan het stortregenen. tik TOK tik tik. Ze schrok wakker en opende haar lichtblauwe ogen."stomme regen," klaagde ze zacht."wat, zei je iets?" Steenpoot hief zijn dikke grijze kop op."Nee hoor, het is gewoon die stomme regen die de hele nacht aanhoudt!" siste ze woest, naar boven kijkend."Weet ik, irritant hè? Toen het begon dacht ik dat Distelpoot aan het snurken was," mauwde Steenpoot ondeugend. Avondpoot snorde."hou je kop toch! je moet slapen, je wil toch niet maken dat Distelpoot je hoort!" ze knipoogde naar hem."Ik hèb jullie al gehoord!" snauwde een stem, Distelpoot, een van de oudere leerlingen, hief zijn mollige zwarte kop op."Gaan jullie nu eens stil zijn! Morgen moeten we trainen en ik wil goed uitgerust zijn!" Regenpoot, een beige poes, keek hen boos aan."Ook wel logisch dat jij met dit weer door kunt slapen, regen''poot," grapte Distelpoot."Stilte!" snauwde Bloesempoot. Ze was Avondpoot's zus en was best aardig, als je haar maar niet irriteerde. Regenpoot, die met Distelpoot aan het ruzieën was, klapte haar mond dicht. De beige poes had veel respect voor de sterke Bloesempoot."Avondpoot, geef Steenpoot even een mep, hij snurkt weer, echt een wonder dat hij altijd in slaap valt. Als er een aanval is, dan zal hij zelfs nog in slaap vallen!" Klaagde Distelpoot. Maar Steenpoot was al terug wakker geworden. Zijn jullie dan niet bezorgd over Heidepoot?" zijn stem trilde. Heidepoot, zijn zusje, was gewond geraakt bij het gevecht met de Schaduwclan vier dagen geleden. Ze zou nooit meer krijger kunnen worden, want haar oren waren aan flarden gerukt. Ook Stofwolk, een blinde oude kater, was ernstig gewond. Vuurvleugel, de medicijnkat, had gezegd dat dit zijn laatste nacht zou worden. Avondpoot vouwde haar oren tegen haar kop; waarom moest de Schaduwclan altijd problemen veroorzaken? helder zonlicht scheen door een kier in het dak van het leerlingenhol. Avondpoot werd wakker en rilde van de kou, haar pels was vochtig. Ze schudde zich uit en liep naar buiten. Het was vredig in het kamp, al voelde ze spanning in de lucht hangen. Vuurvleugel liep het medicijnhol uit en keek hulpzoekend rond. Haar blik bleef op Avondpoot rusten."Avondpoot, kan jij even op Stofwolk passen? Ik moet kruiden zoeken," miauwde ze. Avondpoot knikte."Zal ik doen," ze trippelde naar het medicijnhol dat in een oud vossenhol lag. Even kroop ze door de smalle ingang, die eigenlijk een tunnel was, en kwam uiteindelijk uit in een grote, open ruimte. Het geurde er naar allerlei soorten kruiden, gedroogd en vers, ronde zaadjes en bladeren, in spleten of op hoopjes. Ze liep door naar een zijtunneltje, waar en klein hol was. Daar lag Stofwolk, klaar om de Sterrenclan te ontmoeten."Wie is dat?" kraakte de grijze kater."Avondpoot," miauwde Avondpoot zacht."Ha, mijn kleindochter, het is fijn dat ik je mag zien op mijn sterfbed..." miauwde hij hees."Nee!" Jammerde Avondpoot."Je mag niet sterven!" Haar ogen waren groot van schrik."Ik ben trots dat ik mag sterven ter verdediging van mijn geboorteclan...en ik ben blij dat ik een geweldig leven gehad heb, dankzij de Windclan..." fluisterde hij. Avondpoot bergroef haar neus in de vacht van haar grootvader. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en zorgden dat haar lichtblauwe ogen bedekt leken met dauwdruppels."De Sterrenclan wacht op me, vaarwel, mijn dappere Avondpoot, ik zal altijd bij je blijven..." Zijn stem klonk jonger, net als toen hij nog een jonge krijger was. Avondpoot staarde in de diepte van zijn wijze, groene ogen. Toen doofde het leven uit en werd zijn lichaam traag maar zeker koud..."Stofwolk? Stofwolk alsjeblieft..." fluisterde Avondpoot. Toen kwam er een vlaag van razernij omhoog. Als de Schaduwclan hen niet had aangevallen, dan was Stofwolk er nog! Dan zou Heidepoot nog krijger kunnen worden en zou Steenpoot niet door het kamp lopen als een geschrokken konijn! Dan zou de spanning weg zijn en zou Vuurvleugel niet de helft van de dag kruiden moeten zoeken! En dan zou Stofwolk hier niet liggen, koud en hard, met nauwelijks genezen wonden... Avondpoot stond op. Ze rende het medicijnhol uit, bleef op de open plek staan en slaakte een jammerkreet."Stofwolk is dood!!!" Ze trilde van het verdriet. Ze voelde een zachte vacht naast haar komen."Avondpoot, rustig, hij jaagt nu met de Sterrenclan..." Het was Steenpoot. Zijn amberkleurige ogen stonden vol pijn, maar Avondpoot zag er ook vastberadenheid in, en bezorgdheid. Met een schok beseft ze dat hij bezorgd was om haar... '''HOOFDSTUK 2' "Avondpoot, gaan we wat jagen?" Steenpoot liep naar haar toe."Dat is goed, ook al wed ik dat ik alle konijnen van de hele heide gevangen zal hebben voor je zelfs met je ogen geknipperd hebt!" snorde ze."Hè, ik wed dat het juist omgekeerd zal zijn!" siste Steenpoot speels."Echt niet, ik ben de snelste leerling van de clan, dat zei Zonster zelf!" kaatste ze terug."Wat maakt het uit, we jagen gewoon!" En even later renden ze het kamp uit. Avondpoot stak Steenpoot snel voorbij, en verdween achter een heuvel."Avondpoot, let wel op voor honden hè?!" Schreeuwde Steenpoot."Natuurlijk, jij hazenbrein!" Schreeuwde ze terug. De zon verwarmde haar donkerbruine cyperse vacht en zorgde dat hij goud gloeide. De heide geurde zoet en de bijen gonsden. Het was moeilijk om nu aan de dreigingen van de Schaduwclan te denken. Steenpoot haalde haar weer in en ze draafden even later zij aan zij over het hoogland."O, trouwens, Zonster zei dat we mee mogen naar de Grote Vergadering vanavond." Miauwde Steenpoot."Ik ben benieuwd wat de Schaduwclan zal zeggen, jij niet?" Avondpoot dacht even na."Een beetje, maar ik hoop dat ik niet veel van ze hoef te horen." De volle maan bescheen het hoogland toen de patrouille naar de Grote Vergadering vertrok. Het was een redelijk grote patrouille, hij bestond uit Avondpoot, Zonster, Steenpoot, Vlekkenpels, Voshart, Leeuwenvoet, Distelpoot, Regenpoot, ijspels, Sintelklauw en Tijgerstreep. Je voelde de spanning in de lucht hangen, ze verwachtten een gevecht! Maar op een Grote Vergadering mocht je helemaal niet vechten! Avondpoot slikte, ze moest zich voorbereiden...de Schaduwclan zou toch niet de krijgscode negeren? Maar de laatste tijd leek het er op dat ze dat wel degelijk deden... Ze stopten bij de helling van Vierboom, en hielden zich schuil achter een paar struiken die verdord waren door de droogte. Zonster deed het teken met zijn staart en de katten stormden de diepte in. Distelpoot en Regenpoot gingen naar een groepje oudere leerlingen, Tijgerstreep liep met Sintelklauw en ijspels naar twee Rivierclankatten en Vlekkenpels en Leeuwenvoet praatten met keipels, een grijze Donderclankat. Avondpoot keek even rond, ze zag een klein groepje Donderclanleerlingen van haar leeftijd bij een struik staan."Kom," mauwde ze tegen Steenpoot. Ze nam haar vriend mee naar de leerlingen."hallo," snorde een zilvergrijze poes. Ze deed Avondpoot aan Heidepoot denken."Ik heet Bleekpoot, en jij?" vroeg ze."Avondpoot, en dat is Steenpoot," Antwoordde Avondpoot."Dat daar is Adderpoot, die crème met bruine poes is Vederpoot en de zwarte kater is Hulstpoot." Miauwde Bleekpoot."Leuk om jullie te ontmoeten," Miauwde Steenpoot. Op dat moment klonk er een kreet van de Groterots. De vergadering was begonnen."Ik zal eerst beginnen," Miauwde Zonster."De windclan is gezond, Vogelveer, een van onze moederkatten, heef gejongd. Ze heeft drie gezonde kittens.." Hij haalde even adem."We zijn enkele dagen geleden redenloos aangevallen door de Schaduwclan, waarbij Heidepoot, een van onze leerlingen, zwaar gewond is geraakt en geen krijger meer kan worden. Onze oudste, Stofwolk, is overleden en jaagt nu met de Sterrenclan," Er viel een stilte, iedereen wachtte op een reactie van Cederster, de Schaduwclanleider."Wij hebben de Windclan met een reden aangevallen." Mauwde de grijs- zwarte kater."Ze hebben hun grenzen verlegd," Er viel een geschokte stilte."Dat is de ergste, meest bezoedelde leugen die ik ooit heb gehoord!!" krijste Leeuwenvoet woest."Dat is gèèn leugen!" Grauwde Cederster. En opeens viel het Avondpoot op dat Cederster alleen maar krijgers mee had... "Hij gaat ons aanvallen!!" Alarmeerde Avondpoot luid, ze wist heel, heel zeker dat ze niet loog."Goed gemerkt, leerling!" Siste Cederster, en de krijgers vielen aan. Een donkergrijze kater besprong Avondpoot, die hem geschrokken ontweek. De kater miste en viel op de grond. Avondpoot wou niet vechten, het was tegen de krijgscode, maar ze moest zichzelf verdedigen, de kater wou haar duidelijk vermoorden! Haar tegenstander viel weer aan, dit keer goed. Ze werd achterover geworpen en viel met een smak op de grond. Ze kon amper wegschuiven, of de kater smeet zich op haar. Normaal maakte de Windclan gebruik van het zonlicht om hun vijand te desoriënteren, maar hier was geen zon, het was nacht. Ze gilde toen haar tegenstander zijn nagels in het zachte vel van haar buik boorde. Ze trapte hem van haar af, maar werd meteen vastgegrepen door een andere kater, een witte. Hij klemde haar vast terwijl de andere krijger zijn klauwen over haar flanken haalde. Nu herinnerde ze zich wat Voshart had gezegd: Schaduwclankrijgers vechten vals. Avondpoot rukte zich woest los."Windclan!! Vluchten!" Schreeuwde Zonster. Avondpoot vloog achter hem aan, samen met haar clangenoten."Denk maar niet dat jullie van ons af zijn!" krijste Cederster hen na. HOOFDSTUK 3 Avondpoot zat in het kamp haar wonden te likken, ze waren gelukkig niet te erg. Heel in de verte was een gloed waar de zon op moest komen. Ze bedacht om nog even te gaan slapen. Stil liep ze naar het leerlingenhol, waar Steenpoot, Distelpoot en Regenpoot al sliepen. Ze rolde zich op naast Steenpoot en viel al snel in slaap, uitgeput door het gevecht. Avondpoot, wakker worden... Avondpoot opende haar ogen en beseft dat ze droomde. Een mooie, zandkleurige gestreepte poes zat voor haar."Er is geen vrede meer in de clans, lieve Avondpoot," murmelde de poes."Dat weet ik, wat moet ik doen? Als er zelfs al een gevecht uitbreekt op de Grote Vergadering..." Miauwde Avondpoot hopeloos."Je moet vrienden maken in de andere clans." Adviseerde de poes."Ik zie dat dat een moeilijke opgave is, je moet met drie katten van de andere clans op een missie gaan. Een bende vossen is onderweg naar het woud. Als ze er zijn, zullen ze een grote bedreiging vormen voor de clans. Je moet ze met je nieuwe vrienden stoppen voor ze het woud bereiken, en op jullie reis zullen jullie een band smeden die sterker is dan de sterkste klauw... Keer terug, en jullie zijn helden. Keer terug, en dan zullen jullie geëerd worden en dan zal er vrede komen in de clans, een vrede waar jullie het voorbeeld van zullen zijn!" de ogen van de poes glommen."Je zal de andere katten ontmoeten op Vierboom, waar het begonnen is. Ga er volgende nacht heen, en ze zullen er zijn. Dan spreken jullie af om de volgende dag te vertrekken op jullie grote Reis... Toen Avondpoot die zonhoog wakker werd, scheen de zon warm op haar vacht. Steenpoot en Regenpoot sliepen nog, en ze hoorde Distelpoot buiten klagen op de doorns die op de grond lagen. Avondpoot snorde even, die Distelpoot ook! Ze rekte zich even goed uit. Ze was uitverkoren op een missie voor de Sterrenclan! Ze dacht er serieus over na om Steenpoot mee te nemen, dat zou fijn zijn en ze kon best een vriend gebruiken op haar gevaarlijke reis. Ze gaf Steenpoot een por."Wakker worden, ik moet je iets vertellen!" Steenpoot opende slaperig zijn ogen."Wadde?" vroeg hij slaapdronken."Ik had een droom van de Sterrenclan!" jubelde Avondpoot."Echt?" Steenpoot was meteen klaarwakker. Avondpoot knikte. Ze ging zitten en begon uit te leggen. Uiteindelijk sprong Steenpoot op."Natuurlijk ga ik mee! Dat klinkt geweldig!" volgende hoofdstukken: Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's verhaal Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie